Harry Potter, the Great and Powerful
by nLucariow
Summary: Very Powerful Harry, Harry gains the power of the founders, Voldemort, and Dumbledore, watch him as he goes on the path to World Domination, oh did I mention he's immortal and he can absorb other people's cores, well I did now, watch him on his Journey through Hogwarts and the world, Harry/Daphne Greengrass/Tracey Davis/Astoria Greengrass/many Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter the Great and Powerful**

Prologue...

Tom Riddle Junior, Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be named.

These were the name and aliases of this powerful Half-Blood. Lord Voldemort was rather happy right now, not that he showed it of course, he never showed his true emotions, but really, Lord Voldemort was ready to have a heir. He knew that his hocruxes would make him immune from injury, but they wouldn't protect him from old age.

One of his Death Eaters Thomas Hurey, a Pureblood from Russia had contacted him to tell the Dark Lord that he had completed the elixir of youth, much like the elixir of life, but it only had to be taken once.

Voldemort had, of course, tried to drink the elixir, but Thomas had to nervously tell him that Voldemort didn't have the magical power to consume it all, it would destroy him.

But Voldemort was too stubborn and arrogant, he believed that he was all-powerful, so he gulped down the drink anyways.

Lord Voldemort laughed his spine-shivering laugh, he felt his body growing more powerful, he thought that he had successfully merged with the powerful drink. But he was wrong, the power kept on coming, Voldemort's eyes widened, his power just filled more, and more, and more, until...

**BOOM!**

Voldemort's power exploded, as it exploded, his power fled to each of his hocruxes, but none of them could take the power either, until Harry was the only hocrux left, somehow, the little boy could handle the power of Lord Voldemort and the elixir of youth combined.

But that wasn't it, each of Voldemort's hocruxed were a prized artifact of the founders, when Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were on their deathbed, they each poured their magic in one of their possessions, for Gryffindor, his beloved sword. For Hufflepuff, her cup, Ravenclaw, her Diadem, and Slytherin, his locket.

All of these artifacts were hocruxes except for the sword and the power in them, as they were destroyed fled to Harry as well, Harry Potter, now held the magic power of his own, which was as powerful as Merlin's, Voldemort, who was the greatest wizard of his time, and three of the four Founders, including, Slytherin, the most powerful of the four.

Along with their magical powers, Harry gained some of the four wizard/witche;s best attributes, Harry inherited Ravenclaw's knowledge, Hufflepuff's fierce loyalty, Slytherin's ruthless cunning, and Voldemort's everything, Voldemort gave everything to the boy, his knowledge of dark arts, his dark personality, and even some of his charming looks.

Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter shined brilliantly, his magic gave out pulses, and the house that he was in promptly exploded. His beloved parents died instantly along with the guests that they were hosting, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and many others.

Harry Potter was later found by Dumbledore, who tried to put a block on the boy's core, but as he tried to, he found that he couldn't, Dumbledore grew mad, he was Albus Dumbledore! He could do anything, but as he pushed harder and harder, Harry began to feel uncomfortable, and with a pop! Albus Dumbledore's magic was sucked into Harry's core, increasing it's size, and leaving poor Dumbledore dead on the ground, it was later that Severus Snape found the boy, taking care of the boy, for his love, Lily Evans.

This is what happened 9 years ago, now, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived(from the explosion) will now enter hogwarts, where Nicholas Flamel was the Headmaster...

What will happen?

Oh, and did I mention that Harry discovered that he had the ability to suck the magic cores of his enemies, well, I did now, sort of like a dementor, but the magic would increase his core, powering him up... This is the story of Harry James Potter, raised by Severus Snape, trained by Nicholas Flamel, and eventually how he will go down the path towards Dark arts, and take over the bloody world!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so ViolatedMonkey(? weird name...) I will, I was planning on making longer chapters than my other story, Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, but I just couldn't make the Prologue very large, I just don't know what to put into it, actually, I was planning on using most of your ideas, but not technology or muggle world, I will definitely add that in..**

**And Dumbledore is dead yes, but his role will be filled in with NIcholas Flamel, who will be a mentor to Harry at first, but then he'll be Harry's nemesis.**

**And those of you that are worried that Harry won't have adversaries HAHA!**

**Just cz he defeated Voldemort doesn't mean that he has stronger opponents, in my opinion, I want him to have strong opponents, instead of the Dark Lord. Flamel will be much stronger than Dumbledore or Voldemort.**

**Godric Gryffindor will make a reappearance, Basilisks are never easy to kill. Demons will enter the story, and do you really think Death would let Harry just trounce off? NOOOOOO... **

**Chapter one:**

**Shopping and other stuff.**

Harry James Potter, the boy prodigy, woke up to his adopted father's voice.

"Harry!" Severus Snape called, "Your mother says that your breakfast is ready!"

Harry groaned, "I'm coming!"

Harry sat up and looked around, his room was rather fancy, as his father's family is quite rich, not that his isn't, but still.

Harry's room was like an entire floor compared to typical muggle houses, his 1000 square foot room was not cold and foreboding, like his friend's houses, Draco Malfoy's for example, was regal and perfect, but Harry's room had a homey feel to it, almost a bit messy, but his house elf Tuffy just wouldn't allow it.

Harry quickly got dressed into his casual robes and went down the grand staircase. Harry was glad that his staircase didn't move, like the ones at Hogwarts, he had been to the medieval castle multiple times before, his father had taken him their to meet the students, and Harry loved every second of it. He had even found the room of requirement that Tuffy told him all about. She had found out about it after a Hogwarts kitchen elf told her all about it. She then transferred her knowledge to her young master.

As Harry exited the staircase, he was greeted by the pleasant aroma of his mother's cooking, his mother, Andromedra Black smiled warmly at him, a feat that her sister Bellatrix was incapable of doing.

Andromedra had hooked up with Severus at a potions conference in Ireland, she was an avid speaker in the debate over the use of Brady's Formula to counter the affects of Dementor aura, she, of course, was all for it, and it turns out, her most vicious enemy in the debate, was none other than Hogwart's own potions master, Severus Snape.

Severus had eventually won, but the two were intrigued with one another, one thing led to another and they had a wedding two years later when Harry was five years old, Harry didn't really remember much of the wedding, but they had plenty of moving pictures to tell him all about it.

Harry dug into his food as the family of three talked about Potions, spells, and the ministry. Harry loved talking with his parents, he learned so much from it, not formal knowledge like potion ingredients, or how to do spells, but the juicy information like, oh Narcissa is having an affair behind Lucius' back with so and so at the ministry, but she pretended that he forced himself on her and now he's out of the job. Or Umbridge is about to be kicked out of office by Amelia Bones, or, Minister Fudge has a stock of Amortentia in his closet.

Harry had plenty of knowledge over the mundane stuff, of course, he _had _mastered all Hogwarts knowledge, excluding Muggle Studies(which he did not plan on taking) and Divination(which he thought was a load of rubbish).

Harry was also halfway through Auror level spells and tactics. The amazing part was the fact that he had only been studying for ten monthes, his dad didn't really want Harry to start extremely early on, as he wanted Harry to have a fun childhood, one that neither his father nor mother were privy of.

And Harry did have fun, he had made a ton of friends with children his age, mostly purebloods and a couple of halfbloods here and their, but never with mudbloods. Harry was brought up like every other pureblooded witch or wizard that didn't belong in a blood traitor family like the Weasley's.

His best friend Draco Malfoy had made a small clique that resided over all the other children, of course, the Slytherin side of him had already made most of the children his psuedo-followers, but his clique was his inner circle.

Draco was sort of like his right-hand man, Daphne Greengrass, his betrothed and her younger sister followed him fanatically. Avery and Mary Lestrange were also in his little circle along with Blaise Zabini and his sister Violet, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and surprisingly Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

Harry was against the idea at first, but he realized how useful a Veela that could charm men into doing what they wanted, would be. He had immediately took advantage of that fact to combat a rival group with Stefan Carrow in the lead, he had Gabrielle(who is one year younger than him at this age) ask Greg and Crab to hate each other and their conflict tearing apart the group, Millicent and Pansy(who were also in the group) were somehow tragically maimed, and their magic one day suddenly stolen.

The aurors had no leads, but everybody knew that it was Harry, the boy possessed crazy abilities that allowed him to absorb their magical cores, further strengthening his unstoppable magic that he already possessed.

Anyways, the point was that Harry was an extremely talented wizard, and his hard work allowed him to master spells extremely quickly, often only spending minimal time on theory.

But anyways, as Harry finished up his breakfast, and as his parent's conversation died down, an owl flew through the window(magic) and dropped a letter on his lap before suddenly disappearing(who knows?).

It said:

Harry James Potter

4678 Grand Green Road

Largest Bedroom on the second floor of Snape Manor.

Harry opened it with a cry of delight and he pointed and he yelled excitedly, "Mom, Dad, my Hogwarts letter is finally here!"

He read it aloud.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' Heritage.

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Harry continued on to the list of requirements, after taking a deep breath, he said in a clear voice,

"All students are required to have the following items:

at least three pairs of casual robes,

one pair of formal robes for formal occasions,

one pair of Herbology gloves certified and approved by the ministry of magic,

a complete set of books for Hogwarts first years,

one potions cauldron, and potions ingredients

students are allowed to bring one toad, one bat, or one owl to school as a pet.

students may bring brooms to school if they desire, note that any abuse of their broom may result in detentions and the sending of said broom back to the student's respective homes. "

Harry excitedly finished, "Father can we go shopping, like now?"

Severus looked at Harry in amusement, "Very well, let me go get my cloak and we can leave, okay?"

Harry and his parents walked down Diagon Alley, Harry wasn't very surprised to see the wizard village, after all, he **had **been here multiple times before with his parents and/or Lucius Malfoy(his godfather).

Harry suddenly notice a group of five people, the two adults wore noble robes, the man was of a stature of 6'2 and looked to be powerfully built(but it's rather hard to tell with robes), the woman was like a pinnacle of beauty, her blonde locks to her vibrant eyes, everything about her was angellic, then the three children, the tallest one looked like the woman and looked to be about the same age as the other girl.

But the shortest girl had a slightly more angular face, but you could still see the resemblance between her and the tallest girl, as well as the woman, the third child was also a girl, but her eyes were blue instead of amber like the rest of the females in the party. The man had dark brown hair with brown eyes to match.

Harry of course recognized the family as the Greengrass clan, along with another one of his friends, Tracey Davis.

As the family's noticed each other, the adults formally while the each of the girls gave Harry a hug. Astoria even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then the Malfoy's strode up to them, Draco looking as arrogant as ever, but he greeted his friends with enthusiasm, soon after the rest of his inner circle of friends and their parents arrived albeit the Delacours, who were French and in Paris right now.

Having already gone to the bank, Harry and his group visited Madame Malkin's first, they each got black robes, they didn't really stress about the color because they knew that they would turn a Slytherin green as soon as they were sorted.

Some of his friends had originally been frightened by what would happen at sorting, but Harry had told them the truth, all they needed to do was try on a hat!

This relieved everyone, including Draco, who stubbornly denied the fact that he was nervous, but nobody fell for his act, and nobody had for a while, as Harry continued to point out the flaws of Malfoy's acting just to annoy the blond haired heir of the Malfoy family.

Harry and his friends eventually visited every single shop on the street except for Ollivander's, all of his friends had already gotten their wands a long time ago when they were six or seven, Harry had gotten his, actually when he was three, having defeated Dumbledore, the Elder wand appeared before him and bonded with the then three year old, who happily caused mass destruction to the yard before his father could undo it.

Eventually, the group was just walking down the street before they saw a flash of red entering Gringotts.

"Oi!" Harry said, "There's those blood traitors, let's go laugh at them for a while."

"Bet they don't have a single galleon in their vaults!" Draco sneered.

As they walked through the door, they saw the family already returning carrying a tiny bag that no doubtly only held a couple knuts.

Ron Weasley was not having a good day, he had just heard from his mother that they didn't have the money to afford new robes, they had to buy second-hand ones at the second-hand store. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but he saw a group of rich snobs including Harry Potter the boy-who-lived with new and fancy robes prancing around like they were better than others.

Draco sneered at the Weasley's, "Hey what's that in you hand?" Draco asked, "I bet it was your life savings."

"How much is it?" Daphne asked, "two three knuts?"

"Four actually!" Ron said proudly, "My dad saved up!"

The group turned to each other and laughed so hard most of them, albeit Daphne, were in tears.

Daphne just smirked, "You know, I think my Dad's tip to the waitress at breakfast was ten times more than that, and he only had a pepper-up potioned coffee!"

This of course, infuriated the entire Weasley family.

Molly Weasley especially, "So what!?" she yelled, "just because your mom got your dad in bed doesn't mean that she deserves to be rich!"

"Oh but it does!" Daphne said, "at least she didn't marry a Weasley, Ha, the Weasley's and the Prewitt's were among the poorest family's in the wizarding world, what are you going to extend the line to? The Jones, the Gaunts, or the Freggleson's? Or worse, maybe your going to marry some mudblood."

Harry watched in amusement as Daphne's words made Ron's face turn the same shade as his hair.

Ron opened his mouth and said, "You guys think your so great? You think that your better than us, I bet your families inbred so much that you lot are close to squibs now!"

Unfortunately for the Weasley family, Ron just had too big of a mouth and had to say something like that, of course, both Draco and Harry took personnel offense and both of them whipped out there wands.

Seeing the drawn wands, Molly and Arthur along with the rest of the Weasley family also armed themselves with their magical sticks.

"That's it!" Harry said, infuriated, his voice told how much offense he took on that one small insult, "You blood traitors aren't allowed to say anything bad about our Houses, in response to those words, the house of Black, Potter, and Snape all initiate a blood feud with House Weasley, from here on out, House Potter dissolves all allegiances and contracts with House Weasley and cuts off all business enterprises, the same goes for House Black and House Snape!

A flash of blue light marked the beginning of the act of war, and the Weasley family suddenly felt some of their magic leave them, albeit the four hogwarts aged children.

"What happened Arthur?" Molly asked, very confused, she had felt some of her power leave her, a good amount too!

"I'm afraid that house Weasley has had an alliance with House Potter for so long, that our magic is partially dependent on theirs, while House Weasley loses it's power, House Potter remains unaffected due to the numerous alliances with other Houses, the loss of our allegiance with them did not affect them at all!"

"Are you still here?" Harry said evilly, "You may want to leave before I attack you myself!"

"Why you little brat!" Molly Weasley shrieked, "Reinstate our alliance now Potter, or else!"

"Or else what?" Harry smirked, "You can't even best me in a duel!"

"Stupefy!" Molly shot a stunner at Harry, who easily batted it away, right at Ron, who slumped onto the ground.

"Haha," Harry chuckled, "was that supposed to tickle me, or are you just that ridiculously weak?"

"fulgur!" A bolt of lightning blasted from her wand at Harry.

Harry laughed and put up a shield. He looked at Molly, she was panting on the ground from the draining spell, Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe she was tired already!

"Hmmmf," Harry said, "You should leave before you get embarrassed further!"

HIs statement ended with a crack of apparation as Arthur finally wised up and the Weasley clan apparate back to their house/shack.

One thing on the Weasley's minds were, "How in the world is Harry Potter so strong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys, I'm sorry for my lack of creativity, but I am just going to use latin words for spells not mentioned in the books:0), **

**Oh and a couple replies to reviews and pms, not all of them...**

**Oh yeah and guys, I realize now that Harry couldn't have been a hocrux as Voldemort didn't hit him with a killing curse yet.. nice catch, but to correct that would probably mean I would have to change the entire story, so can we just please live with it?**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!**

Platform nine and three quarters was a bustling place, hidden right smack dab in the middle of muggle London! Every year at the same time, the station master sat their rubbing his head in wonder at the sheer amount of people in robes, and it happened every single year on the exact same date, at the exact same time, at the exact same place!

The station master had asked his colleagues if they had similar, but none had, until two of his friends in France and Bulgaria contacted him to know that they had the exact same occurrence, the station master was extremely confused, but unfortunately for him, the Ministry of Magic was monitoring him, and he didn't hear a soft "Obliviate," as he sunk into a blissful unawareness, little did he know... this happened every year.

Harry James Potter was standing with Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass along with his mother Andromeda. The Malfoys and Greengrass' trusted her to send their children to Hogwarts as both families were busy with their work at the ministry and/or St. Mungos.

Harry joked around with Daphne, although it wasn't as comfortable as normal, as he knew that her parents had asked his parents for a marriage contract and they were still haggling over the details, he did know that pretty soon, she would be his betrothed, not that he had a problem with it, he sincerely liked Daphne, and she seemed to like him too, so there really wouldn't be much of a problem if they ever got married, it was just that her parents were probably going for a more submissive contract than he would have liked.

Daphne Greengrass, of course, also knew about the contract, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, she was feeling giddy, she had had a crush on Harry for the longest time, since they were eight in fact, when he had protected her from Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson's cruel pranks, that involved her hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Draco Malfoy looked at the two in amusement, he always knew that the two would end up together, but at the moment, he had his eye out for Gabrielle Delacour, who had charmed him the last time he had seen her. Of course, he hadn't always like Gabrielle, he had a rather large crush on Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, and still held a soft spot for her, but he liked Gabrielle more.

Anyways, the train gave a rather loud toot signaling the departure was imminent, so the three friends bid farewell to Andromeda and walked together with their trunks dragging behind them and Harry's pet owl Hedwig(his father got her for him on his birthday), a magnificent snowy white, in tow.

The three friends soon found an empty compartment, and they put away their trunks and they talked excitedly about the upcoming school year.

"I heard that they have a giant squid in the lake!" Draco said excitedly with a devious glint in his eyes, "I think of what we could do with a giant squid!"

"Ha!" Harry chuckled, "and that's how we know for sure that you are a future Slytherin, already plotting, before even entering the school!"

"Well Harry," Draco began, "We all know that you are an even better candidate, you are his heir for Merlin's sake!"

Harry had taken an inheritance test at Gringotts three months ago while Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Fleur, and Theodore watched.

At first, the goblins pricked him on his thumb with a very fine knife, then as the blood dripped onto a piece of paper, the paper showed his attributes, inheritance, and a detailed overview of his skills:

_Harry James Potter,_

_Born July 31 1981_

_Son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

**_Inheritance from direct lines:_**

_House Potter:_

_monetary funds: 76 million galleons_

_properties: _

_Potter Manor in an unplottable location_

_32 Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Sea Cottage in France_

_apartment in New York_

_Large Mansions all over Europe._

_investments:_

_50% Daily Prophet_

_30% Knockturn Alley_

_10% Ollivanders_

_15% Gringotts_

_20% Madam Malkin's_

_57% Microsoft_

_60% Times_

_92% Auror Department_

_Businesses:_

_Potter Armaments-Top Weapons manufacturer for the US, Europe, and Southeast Asia._

_Coca-cola- drink manufacturer_

_Wards R us- top ward making business_

_Political seatings: _

_3 votes on Wizengamot(100 total)_

_1 Parliament seat_

_Overall assets: 234 Billion Galleons_

_House Black: _

_monetary funds: 53 million galleons_

_properties: Black Manor_

_Black Sea Cottage_

_investments: 40% Daily Prophet_

_60% Knockturn Alley_

_60% Apple_

_20% Gringotts_

_60% Department of Mysteries_

_Businesses: Black Artifacts- collector of Dark and powerful artifacts_

_ Political Seatings:_

_3 votes on Wizengamot(100 total)_

_Overall Assets: 13 Billion Galleons_

_House Peverell:_

_monetary funds: 2 billion galleons_

_properties: Peverall Manor_

_the three Deathly Hollows_

_investments: 100% Diagon Alley_

_overall funds: 4.8 Billion galleons + Deathly Hollows(priceless)_

_Political Seatings:_

_5 votes on Wizengamot_

**_Inherited lines:_**

_House Slytherin(Magical Heir)_

_monetary funds: 7 Billion galleons_

_properties: _

_25% Hogwarts_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Tunnel of Woe_

_Sorceror's Den_

_Cave of Misery_

_Snake's Palace_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Investments: _

_90% Gregorovitch_

_60% Durmstrang_

_60% Dark Creatures Department_

_Political Seatings:_

_5 votes on Wizengamot_

_overall assets: 78 Billion galleons_

_special properties:_

_Army of the Dark_

_House Hufflepuff(Magical Heir)_

_monetary funds: 2 Billion galleons_

_properties:_

_25% Hogwarts_

_Badger's Burrow_

_The Underground Passage_

_Colony of Freedom_

_Mystical Isles_

_Hufflepuff Manor_

_Investments: _

_30% Ollivander's_

_Political Seatings:_

_15 votes on Wizengamot_

_overall assets: 56 Billion Galleons_

_special properties:_

_Army of the Loyal_

_House Ravenclaw(magical heir)_

_monetary funds: 54 Billion Galleons_

_properties:_

_25% Hogwarts_

_Tower of Ravenclaw_

_Claw Sanctuary_

_Crashing Shores_

_Dragon's Keep_

_The House of the Wise_

_Investments:_

_30% Ollivander's_

_100% Flourish and Blott's _

_Political Seatings:_

_5 votes on Wizengamot_

_overall assets: 132 Billion Galleons_

_Special Property: _

_Ravenclaw Library(largest magical library in the world)_

_Army of the Wise_

**Special abilities of Harry James Potter:**

Potions- Historical Prodigy

Transfiguration-Historical Prodigy

Charms-Prodigy

Offensive Runes-Prodigy

Offensive Magic(Light)-Prodigy

Offensive Magic(Dark)-Historical Prodigy

Triple Animagus(Night Phoenix, Basilisk, Shadow Shark)

Familiar(s): Alpha Shadow Phoenix

~there are currently 3 unknown special abilities~

When the Goblins had finished reading the entire thing, Harry and all of those that were there to witness the test were shocked out of there minds. Harry had lots of questions, he wasn't sure how he was the heir to three of four founder's, but he somehow was. They had asked where many of the properties that the founder's owned, but the Goblins only had the directions to the place. Unfortunately, the directions were not written down on paper, and the Goblin, Griphook, his name was, pressed one of his gnarled fingers on Harry's forehead and Harry just suddenly knew where all these places were.

As Harry turned to ask Griphook how he did that, Griphook responded with a wink and said, "Magic,"

Anyways, back to the present, Harry only nodded his head not really wanting to speak when...

The door to the compartment opened and a bushy-haired girl rudely shoved the door open.

"Hi!" her perky voice astounded the purebloods, "My name is Hermione Granger!"

Draco blinked before saying, "Granger, that isn't a name I have heard of, are you muggle-born?"

"Yeah!" Hermione answered, Draco was about to say something snide and demeaning to the boys before Harry asked her politely, "What are you here for Hermione? If you are here to greet us, then you have done so and you may leave."

"Oh yeah!" Hermione smacked herself on the forehead, "I'm looking for Neville Longbottom's pet toad.

Daphne smirked, "Who would bring a toad to Hogwarts, everybody knows that magical toads are parasitic and drain magic from their owners, and sometimes may lead to memory-loss!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, she didn't know this.

"Yup!" Harry said cheerfully, "Anyways, it is pretty harmful to any humans that touch it, but my familiar would do fine!"

"Rasputin!" Harry called. Immediately a dark flash illuminated the room and there was a large bird with a shadowy flames appeared.

"Whoa!" Hermione said in an awed voice, "What is that?"

"He's my familiar, Rasputin, meet Hermione, Hermione, Rasputin!" Harry introduced them.

Rasputin took one look and one good smell of Hermione to see that she was a worthless mudblood and beneath his attention, so he turned his nose high in the air and away from the poor muggleborn witch.

Hermione looked more than a little put-out by this, but then Neville also entered, carrying his toad.

The phoenix could feel the toad leeching off the poor originally powerful wizard's core. It had pity for the boy and with a flap of his left wing launched a fireball at the parasitic toad and instantly fried it!

Neville was really upset, but Harry quickly explained why this happened and Neville understood, he then joined the rest of the Pureblood's in the compartment, Hermione was about to sit down too, but Harry's voice stopped her, "In our world it is all but forbidden for purebloods like us to be friends with Muggleborn's like you, I would rather not see you seriously hurt and I frankly don't want our parent's or Neville's to punish us, so I have to ask you to leave," Harry said "apologetically," Hermione hung her head and shuffled away.

The boys talked among themselves before a prefect came in and told them that the train was very close to Hogwarts, the members in the compartment packed up all the stuff, Wizarding Chess, candy, Exploding Snap, Magical Cards and an assortment of prank items and personal items.

Finally, the train pulled to a stop and the foursome stepped off the train. It was rather dark already, as it was late, so the children looked around not knowing where to go, then a quiet voice told them where...

"First Years Here!" The voice of a woman snapped their attention to the new person, it turned out to be Professor Grubby-Plank, whom Draco recognized due to his father hiring her.

Neville looked at her uncertainly, "do you know who that is?"

"Yup!" Came the reply of the other three, "She's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Grubby-Plank"

"I thought Hagrid the half-giant was the groundskeeper that usually gets the first years?"

"Not anymore!" Draco said a little too cheerfully, "He was fired after Headmaster Flamel found out that he had no qualifications, not even able to use magic, he was basically a large squib that has a little resistance to spells, but can't really protect the grounds at all!"

The turned the bend and Neville gasped, "Is that Hogwarts?" The shocked boy managed to get out.

"Yup!" Harry said, "It looks cool doesn't it"

Neville was too mesmerized to speak, Draco and Harry both had seen the castle before, and nothing could shock Daphne, nothing.

The four all got into a boat together, and when they got to the castle,the stern Transfiguration teacher Professor Mcgonagall greeted them,

"The sorting will commence in a couple of minutes, I advise you to use this time to freshen yourselves up..."

The group turned to see her give a pointed look at Ron Weasley, who turned red in embarrassment.

The group all guffawed at the look on Ron's face. Ron heard this and was quick to be angered.

"Oh it's you junior Death Eaters!" He grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "But the dark lord is dead!"

"Well you would be if he was alive!" The annoying voice of the redhead came.

"But he isn't, so I don't know why your talking," Daphne said dryly, at that, Ron blushed and ran away.

Then a couple gasps came from the back of the congregation of first years, Harry tensed up and pulled out the Elder Wand, but it was just a couple of ghosts, after they had complained about a ghost called Peeves, the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron introduced themselves.

Then Professor Mcgonagall returned and brought them to the great hall, where they all got into line in alphabetical order, and the stern witch read off the names, starting with "Abbot, Hannah!" who was sorted into Hufflepuff, soon followed by Susan Bones, who gave Harry a wave when she saw him, having been friends with him since childhood.

Harry watched in fascination as each of his friends were almost all sorted into Slytherin, Neville being sorted into Gryffindor, along with Hermione and that prat Ron.

Harry groaned as Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe, were all sorted into Slytherin, he would have to deal with them later.

He smirked as the hat barely touched Draco's head before yelling Slythering.

Finally it was his turn, he put on the hat and conversed with it for a couple minutes before he managed to convince the hat to place him in Slytherin. He then joined his friends at the Slytherin table, Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair as Flamel gave his traditional beginning of school year speech, then the Prefects led the new Slytherin first years into their dorms, Harry chose to room with Draco(obviously) Theodore, and Blaise Zabini.

Daphne, Tracey, Jenna Moon, and Alice Carrow all roomed together, and the newly sorted group slept in their Hogwarts beds... peaceful as they can be...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Shadowdude333 I just had to post it, I will repost it once your done beta'ing**

**Hey guys, this chapter will be about the first classes at good ol Hogwarts, you know, the typical, but with only a couple of twists and turns, Harry will make some dangerous enemies.**

**And I know that It's Flamel, not Dumbledore!**

**Sorry, but I got at least 4 or 5 people that told me, and I shouldn't have as many mistakes, I am now getting a beta! Thank you Shadowdude333!**

**Chapter 3**

**It's Wingardium leviohsa, not leviosah!**

Harry woke up with a groan, his head throbbed in pain from the sheer amount of noise that was made from just outside their dorm.

He muttered under his breath, "Stupid first years, have no sense of peace and quiet!" Of course, this totally disregarded that fact that he was a first year himself...

But as he went outside the dorm room, his hair a mess(it always was), he realized that the argument(for it was an argument!) consisted of only two first years, and it turned out to be Pansy Parkinson, and his friend Tracey Davis. A couple of second-years were also fighting along with the two firsties.

Pansy's other goons, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle, were too dumb to get into a fight, while Daphne, Jenna, and Alice were obviously supporting Tracey, but didn't get into the fight at all.

Harry, of course, was rather curious about why his friends would be fighting at this ungodly hour(not really, it was about time to get up!).

He groaned loudly, making his presence known, the girls payed him no attention, except for Daphne's group, who waved. Harry sighed and stood next to Daphne.

"What are they arguing about?" Harry asked exasperatedly, "How can they possibly already find something to disagree over?"

"I honestly have no idea," Daphne shrugged, "But now that your here, we can all go down to breakfast!" She said this so cheerfully that even Harry looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head, Harry agreed to this and he, followed by Daphne and her little clique, along with Draco and Theodore, both of them having also been woken up by the shrieks that were now coming from Pansy's mouth. Blaise was nowhere to be found...

The group left the dungeons that housed the Slytherin dorms and made their way up to the Great Hall. The group was one of the first to have done so, although they didn't count the Ravenclaw's, as the most studious house of the four had finished breakfast already and were studying.

Harry groaned when he saw the Raven's, "Even dad didn't make me get up that early!" He said in a mock horrified voice.

"Well," Theodore said, "At least they aren't in Ravenclaw for nothing!"

"How the heck do they have anything to study?" Draco said loudly, "We haven't gone to a single class yet!"

He said this a little too loudly, as most of the Ravenclaw's glared at him for making fun of their studious natures.

Jenna and Daphne giggled when they saw this, but Alice was surprisingly quiet, from what Harry saw earlier, Alice was one of the more talkative of the four in their dorm, of course, none of them were exactly quiet...

The group of friends talked and socialized until the rest of the first years came in, as soon as they had all finished breakfast, their Head of House(His father) walked up to them and handed them their schedules.

Harry groaned, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology with those dreadful Gryffindors!

Draco and Theodore also groaned, albeit much louder, and they made their displeasure known!

"Alright troops!" Harry said cheerfully addressing all of his friends, including, Blaise, who had finally made an appearance. Harry had never liked Blaise that much, he tolerated him because of his mother's usefulness, but that boy was too devious for his own good, and Harry could sense a mysterious power in the Italian wizard, but felt confident that he could handle it in due time.

Blaise looked on at his "friends" Blaise didn't have friends, he never could, it would be impossible to have real friends, especially for Harry's group, if they knew the truth about him...

Alice looked worriedly at Blaise as they walked to Transfiguration, a normally talkative and outgoing girl, she couldn't help but feel concerned about Blaise, they had grown up together, and Alice knew all about his little secret, but he never bothered to tell her about it, so she never told him that she knew, she also knew that their friends wouldn't handle his secret very well.

Meanwhile, as the group was walking past the Defense Classroom, Harry felt his scar prickle, the scar had been made when he was very young, his dad never told him, but he was sure his father knew why, and had a sneaking suspicion that his father had something to do with it...

Transfiguration was a rather amusing occurrence, that annoying blood traitor Weasley and his cohorts Thomas and Finnegan were rather amusing to watch as they arrived late.

The trio had originally been quite happy when they realized that Professor Mcgonnagal had not been around to scold them, but this immediately turned astonishment as the cat on the desk transformed into their previously mentioned teacher.

Needless to say, the class was very impressed, except Harry, who knew what an animagus was, and had already taken firm steps to start in the direction.

The lesson was extremely pointless to Harry, turning a matchstick into a needle was way too simple! At least to Harry. Harry was very surprised the Hogwarts curriculum even had such an easy and mundane that! And he was even more surprised when his friends all seemed to have a hard time with it too!

By the end of the class, even Mcgonnagal had realized that this was too easy for Harry, Professor Mcgonnagal smiled and vowed to tell Headmaster Flamel about how to challenge the boy.

The rest of the classes had passed by rather quickly and to Harry's extreme annoyance, none of them were any harder, but his favorite, of course, was Potions. His father had immediately picked on the Gryffindors, preserving his long tradition of evening up the House points, and slightly tipping it to the Slytherin's favor, and by slightly, Harry meant an exorbitant amount.

Ronald Weasley and his two dimwitted friends were quick to be picked on, but in Harry's view, the questions could be harder! Surely their were more difficult questions than the easy one's his father was asking about bezoars!

His father had pulled him out of class halfway through and had proceeded to question him about his day, thus forcing Harry to explain in detail, his day so far.

Professor Quirrel was a bumbling fool, but Harry could recognize a powerful wizard when he saw one, this Quirrel guy was very dangerous, his magical core stronger than any other wizard that Harry had ever seen before, he vowed to watch out for the turban clad bloke, he would certainly need to be checked on.

In Herbology, Harry had partnered himself with Neville Longbottom, who had been extremely good at the subject, Harry was astounded, Neville's knowledge on plants was hundreds of times more vast than his own! Harry also recognized the boy to have a lot of magical power, it just didn't seem like Neville was using his power efficiently, Harry vowed to help Neville.

In charms class, Harry had asked Professor Flitwick for private lessons in dueling and the 3 time world dueling champion agreed after a demonstration of Harry's skill. Professor Flitwick was so excited that he made a dueling team to compete with other magical schools, an extracurricular activity that had been cancelled a while ago.

So it was after this that Harry, Draco, and Daphne stumbled into the third floor and into a single door. Inside, the three first years found themselves staring eye to eye with a big Cerebrus!

Needless to say, the trio bolted out of their as quickly as possible, they talked about it, before deciding not to mention the little incident to anybody, and finally, they trio sat themselves down to eat dinner, once Harry had finished eating, the fifth year prefect informed him that Headmaster Flamel wanted to speak to him, Harry was very confused, but made his way to the Headmaster's office, Harry was surprised when the gargoyle just let him in, he had heard that it usually would ask for a password!

As he walked in, he was greeted by the Headmaster, who had a strange look on his face, "Hello Harry, how nice to see you today!" the Headmaster said his eyes twinkling(oh no, not another one!).

"Erm, thanks?" Harry said, uncertain to why the Headmaster would want him, he hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Flamel chuckled before shaking his head, "certainly not Harry, no, I want to tutor you, the teachers have all realized that you are a very talented individual with exceptional magic power, I want to guide you along!"

Harry was very excited, "Of course sir, when do we start?"

"Right now!" Flamel said.

Headmaster Flamel proceeded to show Harry a couple of advanced spells, afterwards, Harry left tired, but excited, especially after Headmaster Flamel promised him more lessons.

What Harry didn't see, however, was the devious glint in Flamel's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Both of my stories are really starting to get interesting, it's so hard to choose between them, now that all the introductions are over, we can dive right into the actual plot, these chapters should be more detailed and exciting, and thank you that one guy, who suggested a Project X, I will definitely add that! And everybody is welcome to share ideas with me!**

**And Harry isn't actually that overpowered.**

**He's just much more powerful than most of the characters that have been seen so far, the challenges will come later.**

**And I'm considering merging this story to my pokemon story making it a crossover... Where Harry and Ash will be enemies in a never ending war:)**

**And I just received a review that the Harry Potter series is stupid... I mean, WTF? Why are you reading Harry Potter fanfics if you think Harry Potter is stupid?**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 4**

Professor Severus Snape was nervous, he was nervous for many reasons, one of these reasons were his growing suspicion that one of his students was a menace, another was Professor Quirrel, but the cause of his distress was none other than Headmaster Flamel.

Nicholas Flamel was a powerful wizard, even more so than Albus Dumbledore or Alastor Moody, or anybody alive right now, although Harry Potter seemed to be unusually powerful, but the boy was too young right now, he had raw power that was still growing, but Harry couldn't control it, which made him dangerous, if Harry was in a life or death situation... he was unpredictable.

The Headmaster recently had begun to withdraw into his private study for long periods of time and had asked many questions about Severus's young charge. Severus, of course, answered a couple but didn't answer the majority of questions. The potions master also felt a little Legillimency probe in his mindscape every time that he refused to give answers to the old Nicholas. Although some of the questions were just strange and stalkarish, like "What does Harry like to do after getting up in the morning?"

Perhaps the old man wanted make Harry fall in love with someone so that he would be able to control him? But 11 year olds don't fall in love, and the Headmaster didn't need obscure facts on Harry, no, he was planning something, but what he was planning was beyond Severus, well, no need to ponder this any longer, Severus still had many stacks of homework to grade(aka give O's to Slytherins, and at most E's to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's, and at most A's to Gryffindors, preferably T's)

Past Hogwarts was the miles and miles of forest, dubbed the Forbidden Forest. Many have wondered why out of the very many powerful Headmasters in Hogwart's long history, none have even attempted to cleanse the Forest of it's beasts and foul creatures. There had to be a reason.

And it turns out that it is a very good reason. In the forest, many dark creatures lurked, nobody knew exactly what was in the forest, but legend(passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster) said that numerous creatures that even Merlin himself could not defeat, and so the then past his prime mage asked the four founders to create a prison of sorts of the Forest. Powerful, unbreakable, ancient wards surrounded the forest on all four sides.

Even more numerous wards and enchantments were placed on individual sections of the forest to prevent the foul entities in it from escaping and destroying the magical world. But 300 years after the death of Godric Gryffindor, the last of the founders, a war was waged between Lytin, a Russian Dark Lord who entered the forest and weakened the wards allowing an opening to assemble dark creatures and attack Hogwarts. When he was defeated, the Headmaster then resealed the creatures in the forest in their respective domains, but was unable to replicate the powerful wards of the Forbidden Forest itself, so he was forced to leave the path to Hogwarts unprotected.

Eventually, another Headmaster placed lesser entities in the Forest to reside in the outside of the forest, such as the centaurs, to hunt the darker creatures so they wouldn't overpopulate the forest and rebel against the castle. He also placed a colony of unicorns, as well as multiple Sphinx's, fairy's, and other light creatures.

The access points to the deeper parts of the forest were eventually forgotten, until Nicholas Flamel, then a fifth year Ravenclaw ventured into the forest and accidentally stumbled upon an access point, the access point to a rare artifact. The ring of Gorbondar, the King of Demons. The ring granted him immense power, but slowly corrupted him, it planned to possess him, then free the Demons from underneath the forest. As it slowly took over Flamel, it gave him part of it's immense pool of power, but the then Headmaster of Hogwarts found out somehow and ridded the young Nicholas of the possession and banished the ring back to it's original place.

Flamel was free of possession, but retained the power that the ring gave him, it was only a small percentage of the ring's power, but to wizards, it was phenomenal. Nicholas, a then mediocre wizard became the most brilliant young man of his generation, and many others as well. He never forgot how he had accessed the ring, and he hungered for it's power, in an attempt to replicate the ring, he created the Sorceror's stone, which granted him immortality, as long as he drank the Elixir of Life, that it created.

But Nicholas knew that the actual ring was much stronger, it would make him into a god, he just needed to be possessed again and get rid of it again. But he couldn't find the ring again, instead, he found the access point to an old Demon named Pollux, once demon 12 on the demon council. The demon struck a deal with the newly named Headmaster, Flamel would bring him meat and wine to quench his insatiable appetite and thirst. In return, the demon helped Flamel to create an entity, this entity, in the form of an attractive first year Slytherin student, Jenna Moon.

Flamel thought Jenna would obey him, as her creator, but he did not know that Jenna would slowly scheme against him. Jenna knew that she had nothing when Headmaster Flamel died by her hand, so she knew that she had to marry a well-off young man, and she had originally chosen Draco Malfoy, but she realized that another boy was much richer and had more power, Harry Potter.

Nicholas, the poor, foolish old man decided to create another entity, but this one a boy, a clone in fact, an enhanced version of one Harry Potter.

Harry was oblivious of all these schemes that involved him, in fact, to him, life was perfect, he and his friends went to classes, played around in the hallways, and just generally had a blast. Only minor problems appeared, like the time Harry, Neville, and Draco had been pranking Hufflepuff's when they were almost caught by Filch and they had to hide in a certain room in the third floor. Inside they had found a Cerberus, even Harry didn't have the ability to defeat it and the trio had to rush out of the room as quickly as possible.

The three knew that they were not supposed to be in that particular place in the castle as Headmaster Flamel had warned them that whoever wandered into that particular place would die a "most painful and gruesome" death.

The trio had only told Daphne, and Jenna, who had walked into the room in the middle of their story and they had no choice but to tell her.

The two girls made the boys promise not to tell anyone else about their little adventure and the boys agreed readily as they _did not _want the girls to start cranking out their blackmail material, which was quite a lot, including the time when Harry had tried(unsuccessfully) to play golf.

Another strange occurrence was Jenna and Daphne constantly fighting. The boys thought it had something to do with the Cerberus, but didn't want to ask, in fear of the girl's wrath turned on them.

But their dorm mates Tracey and Alice knew that they were fighting over Harry. They weren't really sure when, where, or how, but Harry had charmed her and the pretty blond girl was now actively competing with Daphne over Harry's affection. Although the two knew that it was fruitless to break the ironclad marriage contract between Harry and Daphne. Plus, the two really liked each other, so trying to gain either of their affections was sort of pointless.

Also, Harry had been made Seeker of the Slytherin team. Harry's captain, Marcus Flint also realized that Harry had a great potential to play a role in chasing. So Harry also worked with the chasers on making plays that could score goal after goal.

One day, a couple days before Halloween, a certain bushy-headed beaver-faced shrieking banshee marched up to Harry and yelled at him about not being the best in everything and eventually sobbing, when Harry venomously told her that he wouldn't associate himself with a mudblood like her.

The little teacher's pet went to Professor Mcgonagall, who had tried to punish Harry, who had pointed out that she had provoked him thoroughly by yelling and shrieking at him. So the deputy Headmistress had no choice but to let him off spot-free. So this is where we transition out of summary mode and back to story-telling mode.

Ron Weasley, the youngest male Weasley and his friends Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas were conversing among themselves. They were talking about what any other Gryffindor male was talking about, Quidditch, girls, and pranks. Yes, pranks, the three had the inspiration from the pranking duo of Fred and George Weasley, and much to the horror of Mrs. Weasley(if she knew, of course), they had decided to become the new marauders.

Of course, they didn't know who the marauders actually were, they didn't know them as Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus, instead, they were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, all of whom could have been anybody.

They tried their very first prank on the surprise surprise, the Slytherins. It was a simple prank, one that would have been mildly humiliating, but not very funny. It was a childish beginner prank. The New Marauder(as that was what they called themselves) were going to spike the Slytherin table drinks with stinking potion, a potion that made the consumer stink very badly. It was originally used to test out air freshening charms, but was quickly picked up by new prankers, who smelled an easy way to prank people that they mildly disliked, nothing too serious.

"Hey Giant!" Dean whispered the code name for Ron, "who's drink do you think we should spike?"

"I don't know yet Dragon!" Giant(Ron) whispered back, "I had wanted to originally give it to Potter, but if he found out, we would be dead before morning!"

"No kidding!" Leopard(Seamus) chimed in loudly, but quickly quieted down.

"Hey!" Giant suddenly stopped.

"What?" Dragon and Leopard also stopped, "We can give it to that one girl that he's betrothed to, Daphne Greengrass was her name, then maybe he'll dump her and then he'll marry Ginny, and when Potter dies, our family will gain the Potter family fortune and lands and I'll have enough money for a broom of my own!"

"Wow!" the other two exclaimed, "Your so smart Ro-Giant, I could never have thought of that!"

Ron/Giant puffed up his chest in self-dignity at the praise the other two were giving him, he didn't realize that the reason his friends didn't think of it was because it was so stupid there was no way that it would work!

So the trio gave the potion to the house elves working in the Hogwarts kitchens telling the faithful little servants that it was a gift for Daphne Greengrass, and it was her birthday today. And the three miscreants walked out of the Kitchen very proud of themselves.

The next day was a bright and sunny day(not that you could tell from inside Hogwarts). Harry, Draco, Daphne, and the newly added member of their little clique, Jenna walked down to the great hall, well, swaggered, in Draco's case.

When the group sat down in their usual seats and suddenly, POOF!

A large Birthday Cake popped into existence courtesy of the House Elves and a dancing statues appeared singing "Happy Birthday To you."

Daphne and Jenna looked shocked, but Draco and Harry looked at each other nervously, they remembered the last time they had forgotten about Daphne's birthday, needless to say, it wasn't pretty. It ended with both of them being thrown into a Jellyfish infested beach with no clothes on.

So it came to great relief to the boys when they realized that Daphne had no idea what was going on either.

Daphne looked at the cake confusedly when an elf appeared. "Happy Birthday Miss Greengrass!"

"Ummm..." Daphne looked at the elf trying to figure out what was happening.

The elf, sensing confusion immediately bursted into tears, "Sonna is so sorry cake was not to mistress Greengrass's liking, Sonna will punish herself now!"

Daphne quickly reassured the crying elf, "Sonna, shhh, shhh, you don't have to cry, I like the cake fine!"

Sonna perked up at this, "then why Mistress Greengrass is so unhappy?"

"Well..." Daphne started awkwardly, "You see, it's not my birthday today, who told you?"

Sonna stared at Daphne incredulously, "Master Weasley over their at the Gryffindor table!" the house elf said, "He told Sonna to give Mistress Greengrass this bottle of liquid for her to drink today at breakfast Miss, Master said it was your birthday!"

All this time Sonna was pointing at a certain Gryffindor redhead, who paled when he saw Sonna pointing at him and a very pissed off Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh bugger.." He said and proceeded to run off followed by Seamus and Dean and they all ran out of the great hall as fast as they could, followed by Daphne.

Of course, this was just what Jenna Moon wanted her to do.

Jenna had polyjuiced herself as Hermione Granger the other day and she just happened to be "talking to herself" about a pranking potion. The same that the trio had tried to use on Daphne, then she confounded them to do exactly what they did. As well as confounded them to run away to the lake, where they will proceed to duel Daphne along with a couple of Trolls on their side that she had drafted to help from a certain section of the Forbidden Forest. Daphne will be definitely injured in the hospital wing and she would have Harry all to herself! Of course, their was the marriage contract. Jenna was smart enough to remember that, she had come up with a rather simple solution. Marriage contracts were more like slave contracts, the woman to the man, it was an old an barbaric tradition, but it was the only way marriage contracts could be worded as it was against the law to do otherwise. So once Harry and her were married, Daphne could always be the slave that she could do with whatever she wanted to. Now, the only thing left to do was to seduce Harry...

Jenna quickly went to change into the best outfit for the job that she could fine, mmmmmm, Jenna thought to herself, the very short skirt to the see through fish-net to the very thin spaghetti straps, how could any hormonal teenage boy resist her?


End file.
